


[When I'm In] In That Water, [You'll Finally] Be Free

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Beta Read, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Suicide, idk what I did, roughly, set early in season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: That night, Team Arrow had all split up to go do their own things with their rare free evening. None of them had expected to wake up the next morning to a suicide report of someone that they knew so well.[28/8/2020 EDIT] Rewrote parts to make it flow better.
Relationships: Billy Malone/Felicity Smoak, John Diggle & Felicity Smoak, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Team Arrow, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen
Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065053
Kudos: 7





	[When I'm In] In That Water, [You'll Finally] Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the episode 'Bratva' in season five of Arrow. Parts of the title from Ed Sheran's 'South of the Border'.

At the Star City docks, in the wee hours of the morning, Oliver Queen stood on the edge, watching the reflections of the lights from behind him dance on the water.

**_What was the point for him to continue living if he was a murderer? _ **

Someone who had killed many people without thinking twice?

No one would be able to find him, Oliver had deactivated all the trackers that had been inserted into his clothing, he hadn’t brought his phone or any other electrical device that they (mainly Felicity) could hack to find him or stop him.

No one would miss him, yes he was the mayor but the city could easily find a replacement, Felicity was dating Detective Billy Malone, Thea was in another city doing hell knows what, and as for the rest of ‘Team Arrow’, they didn’t care.

Once he was gone, the rest of the ‘team’ would be so much safer than they were when he was alive and leading them.

They would no longer have to risk their lives for him and ‘protect Star City’, they would be free to do whatever they wanted.

Having made his decision, Oliver stepped forward, off the edge and into the dark waters of the docks themselves.

* * *

Felicity Smoak’s almost always late, except being late this time meant that Oliver Queen was no longer alive.

_**Why couldn’t she have been faster?** _

A few seconds faster even and Oliver would be alive and she wouldn’t be standing in the rain at yet another funeral.

One question still lingered in her mind:

**_Why?_ **

_**What was going through Oliver’s mind for him to committed suicide?** _

* * *

“Star City Mayor Oliver Queen found dead in the water of Star City docks, he is the first mayor of this city to commit suicide. One question that is going through everyone’s-”

The tv reporter was interrupted by John Diggle who was sitting at the computers, “Can you turn that off?”

_‘ **Gladly’**_ Felicity thought as she switched it off.

When the news of Oliver’s suicide reached Thea, the last living Queen returned to Star City within the hour.

She had many reasons to be back; one of the main ones being people would get suspicious if the Arrow also disappeared from the streets following Oliver’s death (she took on the mantle, in spite of how much she didn’t want to).

After all, Oliver had been right (though no one would know), a new mayor was appointed only a week and three days following his death.

Felicity wasn’t the only one who had the unanswered question of ‘why?’.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally going to be longer. What do y'all think (for anyone who actually reads this)?


End file.
